The use of imagery including still imagery and video imagery has become pervasive with the advent of computing systems capable of processing such imagery. Along with the expanded use of imagery has been a need and/or desire to quantify or otherwise estimate the quality of imagery. To this end, a Video National Imagery Interpretability Rating Scale (VNIIRS) has been developed. The Video NIIRS scale defines different levels of image quality/interpretability based on the types of tasks an analyst can perform with images of a given Video NIIRS rating. The overall concept is that imagery analysts should be able to perform more demanding interpretation tasks as the quality of the imagery increases. Video NIIRS differs from the well known still image NIIRS in that each criterion has an associated temporal activity component that requires video to accomplish.